1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film magazine and a camera, and more particularly to a film magazine having a spool hub for winding a film thereon and a camera which uses the film magazine.
2. Related Art Statement
As generally known, a film magazine which is generally used, for example, a film magazine in which a photographic film having a width of 35 mm is contained to form a roll, comprises an external metallic cylinder both ends of which are closed to form a light-shielding cylinder, and a spool hub rotatably contained in the cylinder at the axis thereof so as to wind a film on the hub to form a roll. Such a film is known as JIS135 type film, and is defined by JIS Standards 7519-1982 "135 Type Film Magazine" or ISO Standards 1007 "Photography-135-size film and magazine-specification".
The above conventional film magazine is not designed so as to contain a member other than a film rewinding fork in the spool hub. Thus, it cannot be said that a camera comprising such a film magazine effectively employs the interior space.